Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later
by Pistis Sophia
Summary: Draco Malfoy observes the Potters on Platform 9 3/4. Takes place in Epilogue: Nineteen Years later.


**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS: EPILOGUE**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. does. **_

Draco Malfoy stood stiffly on the Platform 9 ¾. His wife, Astoria (neè Greengrass) stood beside him with their son, Scorpius.

The people around the Malfoys either scowled at Draco or merely ignored them, the reason being that they had lost a family member or someone close to them because of the Death-Eaters, and Draco's father was a very close member of the Death Eaters inner circle. Draco and Astoria ignored them too, but little Scorpius felt rather uncomfortable. He swallowed nervously, and concentrated on the cracks in the walls.

Suddenly, Astoria leaned closer to her husband, and whispered, "Draco, Daphne's here. I'm going over to chat with her for a little time, OK? Take care of Scorpius for me." She walked off.

Draco nodded absent-mindedly. He placed a pale hand on his son's shoulder, to make sure he was still there. He was.

His eyes wandered over the chattering groups of people on the Platform. His eyes passed over a particular group of people, and focused heavily on them.

The Potters. And the Weasleys.

He froze. The Potters? They were here?

Why?

Then, he understood. Of course, they were here to see off their children. He watched them more carefully. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley –no, Ginny Potter, were talking and their two sons were bickering about something. The youngest Potter, a girl with bright red hair not unlike her mother's, was holding Ginny Potter's hand.

Draco caught words like 'won't', 'Slytherin', 'Gryffindor' from the two male Potter children's quarrel. He frowned. What did they mean?

'James, give it a rest!' Ginny scolded the older of the two boys, who was teasing the younger one with the black hair.

He took in the clothes the Potters' were wearing. All of the clothes were expensive and well made. They made Draco feel insecure about his own clothes and self-conscious. Of course, the Potters' clothes would be expensive. They were, after all, one of the richest families in the wizarding world. Even richer than the Malfoys and that was something. The Potters' vault at Gringotts had overfilled over the years (because of Harry Potter's high-paying job as Head Auror at the Ministry, and Ginny Potter's position as Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies team for the first five years of their marriage, and the fortune that Harry's parents had left him when he was young) and they had to be given a larger vault. This information was top-secret, and Draco had only found out about it because one of his friends, Blaise Zabini was now working at Gringotts.

Chatting with the Potters were the Weasleys, -well, part of the Weasleys, anyway. Ron Weasley and his Muggle-born wife, Hermione Weasley, stood beside the Potters. Two children –a girl with bushy brown hair like Hermione's, and a boy with the traditional Weasley hair stood beside Hermione. Even the Weasleys had grown richer and their clothes were not as quite scraggly and patched up as during Draco's Hogwarts years.

Draco had given up the use of the word _mudblood,_ since the last time he had used that word, he had had several hexes and curses thrown at him and had to spend two weeks at St. Mungo as a result.

He watched Harry carefully as he went down on one knee, and put both hands on one of his sons –the one with the black hair and noticeably green eyes. He lowered his head towards the young boy's ear and opened his mouth to whisper something. Draco inched closer to them, until he was within hearing distance of them.

'Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew,' he whispered.

Draco's mouth fell open. Albus _Severus_? Named after Severus Snape, the most hated man in the entire Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? No way. Either Potter was a bit touched in the head or Draco was having hearing problems. Draco shook his head slightly.

The older brother, James snorted.

Just then, Astoria came over to Draco, and tapped his shoulder. Draco turned around.

'Draco, you remember Daphne?' Astoria told him, gesturing to the older woman behind her. Draco nodded emotionlessly. He knew Daphne, as she was in the same year as he was at Hogwarts. However, he had never bothered to know about her, and he did not regret it.

'And these are my nephews Pollux who will be starting at Hogwarts this year,' Astoria was saying as she indicated the children beside her 'and Corvus who will be starting his third year at Hogwarts.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Pollux, Corvus,' Draco said. The two children merely sneered back. Draco was getting tired of them quickly. He wanted to go back to Malfoy Mansion and have a cup of tea in front of the fireplace.

Draco turned towards the Potters'. Just then, Harry turned, and caught his eye. Draco tried not to smile and wave back, as he was unsure of Harry's reaction. So he merely nodded stiffly. Harry did the same thing. He would never know it, but Draco had felt eternally grateful to him for saving him three times during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Just then, the whistle for the Hogwarts Express went off, and the children started rushing in. Ginny and Harry helped James and Albus on the train and waved. The little girl with the red hair, holding Ginny's hand started crying and told her mother that she wanted to go too. Draco remembered the time when Ginny herself had done the same thing on his first year. He had been sitting in one of the coaches and was watching her when she had done it. In addition, when the train had started moving, the young Ginny had started running with the train until she could not run any farther. The young redhead holding Ginny's hand also started running with the train, all the while laughing and crying at the same time.

Draco smiled. Yes, the Potters' were truly a lucky family, no doubt about it.

* * *

I know this story's not that good, but could you please drop in a few of your own comments? Please?


End file.
